1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to non-cord window blind and more particularly, to a dual-use pole for non-cord window blind assembly and a blind slat lift mechanism using the dual-use pole.
2. Description of the Related Art
Structurally speaking, common window blinds can be classified into two types, namely pull-cord window blind type and non pull cord window blind type. The type of pull-cord window blind uses a pull cord for pulling to move the blind between an extended status and a received status. The type of non pull cord window blind utilizes the force exerted by hand to pull down or lift the bottom rail, enabling the blind slats to be extended out or received.
However, if the type of non pull cord window blind is mounted at a high location, a user needs to stand on a chair, box or other support stuff so that the user can reach the bottom rail to lift or pull down the bottom rail. This operation manner is quite inconvenient for the user.